


Tarts

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [10]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: A Whaler of a Baker, Baking, Brothers, Gen, The Whalers have hobbies, Theft, Thieving of baking ingredients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The shipment of cream had arrived from Poolwick exactly when Griff said it would.





	Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what prompted this.

* * *

The shipment of cream had arrived from Poolwick exactly when Griff said it would. Two carriages of small, insulated boxes surrounded by blocks of melting ice.

Andrei had pilfered through one box for a pot of cream before hightailing it back home.

He wasn’t greedy. And besides, the cream wouldn’t keep long in the humid and damp of the Financial District. And he really only needed one for the Tyvian berry tarts he was planning to make.

Or had planned to make, he thought as he stood in the listing doorway of what passed for the kitchen, staring at the scene before him. Hobson and Fergus were at the table, the cartons that had been full of Tyvian red berries sat empty in front of them.

Hobson, at least, had the grace to look ashamed and furtively wiped juice from his lips with the back of his hand.

Fergus just grinned widely, shredded berry pulp sticking to his teeth, making him look not unlike a wolfhound who’d devoured a rat.

Scowling, Andrei held out his hand toward a spoon on the far counter. If it clipped Fergus’s ear as it sped into his fingers, well, that was between him, the spoon and the pot of cream he’d be eating by itself.


End file.
